


Dino-Snores

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dinosaurs, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, Young Scorpius, astoria drabbles, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, natural history museum, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: a little drabble inspired by the prompt "museum"! I recommend googling "Natural History Museum Dino Snores" before reading :)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dino-Snores

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a standalone or a sweet sequel to Astoria Painting In the Conservatory of The Manor (aka "The Allosaurus")

“You’re sure about this?” Draco said, biting his lip and looking worried. “There’ll be a lot of people, what if he gets overwhelmed -”

“Then we’ll be right there,” Astoria soothed, reaching out and taking her husband’s hand. “He’ll never be more than a metre away from us, you know how clingy he is.”

Draco nodded, his brow relaxing.

“I suppose. And we’ll have our wands, just in case. He _would_ love it.”

“He would,” Astoria agreed, smiling.

“OK.”

Draco stood up decisively, and made his way towards the computer Astoria had installed in the Manor a few years ago. He paused halfway across the room, and turned back.

“Er -”

“Yes, I’ll book it,” Astoria laughed, rolling her eyes. “Though really Draco, you need to learn how to use the computer. It’s not your enemy.”

“It said ‘Hi’ to me last time I turned it on,” Draco sniffed, looking very offended. “I don’t really think that’s an appropriate greeting for something that’s never been properly introduced to me before.”

Astoria mumbled something that sounded very much like “never bothered with formal introductions with me” as she darted past Draco and booted up the processor.

*

“Are we nearly thereeeee yettttttt?” Scorpius whined as they walked along yet another tree-lined London street.

“Five minutes,” Astoria promised, doing her best to hide the smile that was dancing around her lips. She found it impossible to keep a secret, even from her own six year old son, and Draco was honestly surprised that they’d made it all the way to Kensington without her spilling the beans.

“Will I get to unwrap it?” Scorpius asked, showing the beginnings of a very canny interrogation technique.

Draco had to turn a laugh into a cough as Astoria looked at him with wide eyes and a plea for help.

“Err.. not exactly, no,” he tried to explain, wondering how much Scorpius would understand about a birthday present that couldn’t be unwrapped. “It’s more of… a treat. Like a party. But only for you and Mummy and Daddy. And some other children, but we don’t know them.”

Scorpius’s little face furrowed as he tried to work out the clue.

“It’s for my birthday and it’s like a party but not a party? And we don’t know anyone?”

“Yes,” Astoria joined in, squeezing Scorpius’s hand. “Remember yesterday when you opened all your presents, and Daddy said you had something else coming today? Well, this is that something else. Another surprise!”

“I LOVE surprises,” Scorpius announced, grinning up at his parents. “And I’m excited!”

“We know you are,” Astoria smiled back, her eyes glinting. “We’re very excited as well.”

“Don’t you know what it is either?” Scorpius asked, and Astoria looked at Draco once more. Nothing was getting past this one.

“Well, Mummy and Daddy had to sort it out for you,” Draco said, ruffling Scorpius’s hair as they walked along. “So we both know what it is. But we’re still very excited. We like watching you be excited.”

“I’m going to be SO excited then,” Scorpius declared.

Draco and Astoria laughed, communicating wordlessly over the top of their son’s head. One glance was all it took to know that neither of them were sure they were ready for exactly how excited Scorpius was going to be.

*

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER,” Scorpius said as he licked his strawberry ice cream.

Draco swallowed a mouthful of his own mint choc chip and smiled at his son, taking in his brand new dinosaur printed pyjamas.

“It is, and there’s still storytime to come,” he answered, laughing as Scorpius’s face lit up for the millionth time.

“MY FAVOURITEEEEE!!” Scorpius shouted, waving his ice cream above his head and attracting laughs and fond glances from the other parents sat around them.

“Talking of favourites, do you have a new favourite dinosaur?” Astoria asked.

Scorpius thought about it as he ate more of his ice cream.

“The plodocus,” he said, taking a huge bite out of a real strawberry piece. “In that big room.”

“That’s good then,” said Astoria, finishing off her own lemon cone. “Seeing as we’re going to be sleeping with him. He’ll be glad he’s your favourite.”

“Is he telling us the story?” Scorpius asked, eyes wide.

“No, no,” Draco laughed, “The lady we met earlier will be telling the story. Do you remember her? She’s the one who greeted us, and who gave you the pyjamas and the torch.”

“Oh yes, my new friend,” Scorpius nodded. “I like her dinosaur jumper.”

“Me too,” said Astoria. “She knows a lot about dinosaurs, doesn’t she? Did you enjoy her tour?”

“I LOVED it,” Scorpius said, staring at his mum as though imparting some great wisdom. “It was the BEST. And dinner was the best. And this ice cream is the best. And this cafe is the best. And these pyjamas are the best. And this museum is the best.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Astoria smiled, ruffling Scorpius’s hair just like Draco had done earlier. “Who else can say they’ve had a sleepover with dinosaurs?”

“You and Daddy,” said Scorpius, squinting as though she was a bit mad. “And all of the other boys and girls.”

“Well, of course,” Astoria laughed again. “We’re all very lucky.”

“Do the dinosaurs come alive at night?” Scorpius continued, finishing his ice cream very carefully. The twins on the table closest to theirs had vanilla and chocolate all down their own t-rex patterned pyjamas, but Scorpius still looked as neat as a pin.

“I don’t think so, no,” said Draco seriously, “But if they do, you have your torch. You can show me or Mummy where they are, and we can save you.”

“I won’t need saving, they’re my friends!” Scorpius giggled “You’re so silly. If they come alive I’m going to ask that small one for a ride.”

“OK,” Draco agreed, catching Astoria’s eye and stifling a giggle himself. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“It was a girl dinosaur Dad,” Scorpius admonished. “I’m calling her Daphne, after Auntie Daphne.”

Astoria spluttered. “I’m sure Aunt Daphne will love to hear about that,” she said, doing her best to maintain a straight face.

“I’m going to tell her EVERYTHING,” said Scorpius, “As soon as we get home. Maybe we can bring her next time?”

Draco blanched. He wasn’t very good at Muggle money, but even he knew that three hundred of those tiny round coins was a lot. He tried not to spoil Scorpius, but was glad he hadn’t said no to this. The Dino-Snores Sleepover was literally Scorpius’s idea of heaven, and he’d been having the time of his life ever since he walked through the doors to the museum earlier that afternoon.

“Maybe Aunt Daphne can bring you herself next time,” Astoria offered, sneaking a glance up at her husband who immediately looked very relieved.

“Yes please! Can we come next weekend?” Scorpius asked, grabbing onto the idea like only a six year old could.

“Probably not next weekend,” Astoria smiled, reaching out to refill Scorpius’s bottle with water. “The dinosaurs will be tired and need lots of rest after entertaining all of you today.”

“The dinosaurs aren’t the only ones,” Draco mumbled, stifling a yawn and glancing at his watch. “I’ll be going to sleep at the same time as Scorpius at this rate.”

“You’ll have to see how comfortable those sleeping bags are first,” said Astoria, as she smirked across the table. “Do you want the one with the stegosaurus on, or the one with the brontosaurus?”

“Hmm,” said Draco, pretending to think about it. “I think the bright pink brontosaurus has my name on it, don’t you Scorpius?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you albuspottrss for the lovely prompt!


End file.
